


Commander

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Could I have something with Cas x reader? I have a feeling castiel is a Dom but would want to please his partner so he would submit to them to satisfy them although deep down he’s the one in control. I would love something where the reader has only seen the gentle side of Cas. He’s telling her about how he was a commander in heaven and notices she finds that attractive but doesn’t act on it. She teasingly calls him ‘sir’ throughout the day until he can’t take it anymore and has his way with her.





	Commander

Laying in bed, you had your head on Cas’s bare chest. This was pretty typical for the two of you. After you had sex, he’d tell you stories of heaven, of his brothers, or anything else that came to mind. You would eventually drift off, safe and content in his arms.

Tonight he was telling you about being a commander in heaven. You shifted to look at him, biting your lip. You’d always seen Cas as gentle, and kind. His cool blue eyes watched the subtle changes that took place as he spoke. The way your eyes darkened a bit, the way you bit your lip, your heart picking up, a light tint covering your cheeks, your tongue wetting your lips more often than usual, and he knew. He knew that you found the thought of him in control to be a turn on. Yet, you said nothing. He was unsure as to why, but didn’t push the matter. In fact, he said nothing to let you know he noticed. 

Far too soon, it was time to start yet another day. You slid out of bed, stretching, feeling his eyes take you in. Smirking to yourself, you looked over your shoulder. “See something you like, sir?” Before he could react, you turned and bent over to grab your clothes from the floor.

Cas had been taken aback from your use of the word ‘sir’ towards him. Swallowing, he licked his lips and got out of bed, as well. He thought that maybe it was a one time little tease, and pushed it from his mind, lest he be consumed by the word falling from your lips.

Sitting at the breakfast table, you sipped your coffee and enjoyed the idle chit chat between the four of you. “Can you pass me the salt, sir?” You eyes were locked on Cas when you asked.

Nodding, he handed it to you. “There you are.” He said, hiding the arousal from his voice.

Neither Sam, nor Dean, had picked up on this tiny interaction, which made it all the more amusing to you. Smiling, you resumed eating your breakfast, easing back into conversation. “Remember the time that Dean kept tripping over nothing? And it turned out there happened to be a ghost fucking with him while we were on that ghoul hunt?” You laughed.

Dean shot you a playful glare. “Bite me.”

“_Ew_. No. I don’t know where you’ve been. I’ll stick with this bacon.” Sam cracked up, loving the banter between you and his brother.

Later that day, you, Cas, and Sam were in the library looking to see if there were any cases. Dean was off doing who knew what. Walking behind Cas, you leaned over his shoulder to grab a pen. “Excuse me, sir.” You breathed in his ear, smiling when you heard his breath hitch. “Thank you, sir.” You said sweetly as you stood up and walked away from him, pen in hand.

Cas was near the end of his rope. All day long you’d been calling him ‘sir’, and when you did it under your breath was even worse. It was getting more and more difficult to hide his reaction to it. After dinner you had prepared everyone a brownie sundae- complete with whip cream and a cherry on top. 

“Can I have your cherry, sir?” You asked him so only he could hear. He simply nodded. “Thank you, sir.” Picking up the cherry from the top of his sundae, you placed it in your mouth, pulling the stem from it moments later. His chest was heaving as his eyes were locked on your lips.

You were already in your room that evening when Cas joined you. You were peeling off your jeans when your door opened. “Evening, sir.” You smiled.

That was it. Next thing you knew, Cas had you pinned beneath him, your wrists in his hands on each side of your head. His nose barely brushed yours, his usually lighter eyes were a deeper blue, his jaw tight. “You need to be punished.” He growled.

Your eyes looked over his face as you felt yourself grow wetter. “Yes, sir.” You breathed.

He couldn’t help but smirk, knowing he was going to enjoy this. Standing up, he snapped the two of you naked. “On your stomach, grip the bars of your headboard.” His tone was firm.

“Yes, sir.” You did as he was told, him watching you from the end of the bed. Cas gripped your ankles, spreading your legs so that your toes were pointing at each corner of the bed.

Moving around to the side, his fingers trailed over your skin. “I think five should do it.” He thought out loud. “Count.” He said before his hand came down on your backside, just barely grazing your dripping cunt.

“One, sir!”

He smirked, repeating the action, slightly lower.

“Two, sir!” You breathed.

His eyes locked on the flesh of your ass as he did it again.

“Three, sir!” You mewled, resisting the urge to wiggle.

The next two came one after the other, with no pause in between.

“Four, five, sir!” You moaned.

“You take your punishments well.” Cas praised you, his hands massaging the red skin of your ass.

“Thank you, sir.” You whimpered as his middle finger dipped between your folds.

He watched as your muscles twitched ever so slightly, your body fighting itself. “You will not cum until I say. _Understood_?”

You nodded quickly. “Yes, sir.” All you wanted was to please him, to earn his praise, to have him fuck you hard and fast as a reward. The thought made you throb, aching for his cock.

The pad of his finger met your swollen clit, circling the tender bundle of nerves. As he finally put slight pressure on it, you clenched your eyes shut, your hands gripping the head board. “You’re doing very well so far.”

“Thank you, sir.” You breathed. The two of you had been together long enough that he no longer needed to try to get you to scream his name. He knew every spot to make you weak, every little trick to make you come undone, and every word to utter to make you instantly need him inside you.

His pace quickly, a thin veil of sweat covering your body. You felt his finger leave your clit to slip into your core, his grace brushing your clit now. He shifted, kneeling between your legs, his knees pushing against your inner thighs. Even if you had wanted to, there was no way to close your legs now. Adding a second finger, he leaned forward, holding himself up with his free hand. You could feel his breath on your back. His lips brushed your shoulder blade as you felt his cock brush your ass. “Cum.” He ordered.

Your back arched to push your pussy closer to him as you clenched around his fingers, crying out for him. “Sir!”

Cas grinned, his teeth grazing your skin. “Good girl.” He told you as his fingers slipped from you. Soon, though, he lined his erection up and thrust forward. “You like my cock?” He asked as you tightened around him.

“Yes, sir! You fill me up so well, sir.” You panted as his hips slammed against your ass.

Moving so that his chest was against your back, he had you pinned. His mouth attacked your neck, marking you as his. “Who do you belong to?” He growled, his voice dripping with danger.

You licked your lips. “You, sir!” You cried out.

“Good girl.” You were rewarded with a nip to your ear lobe. “You gonna cum for your sir again? Milk his cock?”

“Yes, sir! Please let me cum!” You begged, teetering on the edge of bliss. “Fill me with your cum, sir.”

He growled, increasing his pace. “Cum for me.” He slammed into you, his hot seed filling you as you screamed his name. No doubt the boys heard you, not that you cared at the moment. Muscles were sore that you weren’t even aware of until that night. “Such a good girl.” He said gently, kissing your temple and moving off of you. “Come here.” He motioned for you to lay on his chest, covering the two of you with your blanket. Your eyes were heavy, making him chuckle.

You smiled up at him. “That was…wow.” You grinned.

“I’m glad I told you that story this morning.”

“Me, too. Fuck…me, too.”

Cas chuckled. “Get some rest. There is so much more I want to do to you.” His voice held a promise, and was full of love.


End file.
